


A funny story

by Krocodile_lord



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krocodile_lord/pseuds/Krocodile_lord
Summary: Ganondorf's sad fate in "Wind Waker". Goddesses of Hyrule are creative and curious types - if a bit tactless.





	A funny story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rynling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynling/gifts).



> It's time I write something in English. It's a translation of my work written in Russian, because "brain not good for make english fanfiction from ground up".

The darkness that covered the great land of Hyrule was not the darkness of the night. The waters of the Great Sea hid from the eyes of mortals a great treasure, the only possessor of which, ironically, was Ganon.  
And Ganon, who was watching the motionless ominous blackness from the window of the royal castle, was experiencing the most unpleasant feelings about it. Anger, definitely, the bitterness of defeat, of course ... but worst of all - memories of his own unhappy kingdom, burning in his mind for so many years. He forbade himself even to mentally whisper the names of his sisters, daughters, mothers - all, all who met their death because of the whims of the stupidest of all their kings. He promised them freedom, promised to bring them to the ruins of the golden kingdom, so that they all had a good laugh at the sufferings of Hyrule, who cried when the desert rejoiced and laughed when the desert was in trouble. And after all, thanks to the efforts of one of his last kings, Hyrule had something to laugh at ...

Well, thought Ganon grimly for the hundredth time, surveying the silent lands, he laughs best who laughs last ... and these ‘last’ were the gods.  
He gnashed his teeth, thinking about them.  
The stillness of the darkness seemed to freeze the time itself, and Ganon himself could not tell for how long was he standing there. The hatred that once provoked action and prompted the movement disappeared as quickly as it appeared, dissolving in his blood - if, of course, he still had blood, and didn’t turn completely into a statue. It would not be so bad, flashed an unexpected thought, just let my soul escape this stone. At least in death I’d want to be free.  
Unexpectedly for himself, he grinned, imagining his formidable stone figure, ingrown into the castle of the kingdom that he so deeply hated and yet so dearly loved.  
And at that moment, when the evil king was amused, imagining this majestic and senseless death, something unusual happened.  
"What do you see there?” a voice was heard, familiar and hateful.

Ganon turned slowly. Behind him stood a figure, as if created from black smoke. Looking at the only sparkling eye of the living shadow, Ganon felt confusion for the first time in many years.  
The figure, meanwhile, repeated its question:  
"When you look into the void, what do you see here?”  
"And what do you want to hear?" Ganon snapped, "If you are a sage’s ghost and came here to laugh at me, then you are already late. If I killed you once, and you came back for revenge …”  
"Neither one nor the other, Ganondorf, you know this very well," replied a strangely familiar voice. "It was I who killed you once. And now I came to visit… to relive the old memory”.  
Ganon froze, looking at the dimly shining white bones.

A thousand, no, more than a thousand years ago, when he was buried under the water, left alone with his dark dreams, amid the so desired ruins of Hyrule, he ... he was just going crazy. He ran like a rabid dog, crushing all that came his way, destroying the houses of mortals and devouring the earth, and it seemed that even a great flood could not suppress that monster. But they did, after all, Ganon grunted, they were right. Eternity crushed me. I'm not interested in playing silly games anymore...  
He turned away from the shadow, trying to let it know that he didn’t want to continue the conversation. It was more a symbolic gesture than a real attempt to get out of it, and Ganon only frowned slightly when the shadow appeared again before him.  
"The old memory does not matter. All this place is an old memory, "Ganon said wearily. "And look where it ended up”.  
"You have changed, the king of thieves," his guest said evenly. "I would never have thought that I would hear such words from that arrogant bastard."

Ganon grunted.  
"You have changed too, boy."  
"So you recognized me”. Link smirked.  
"It would be difficult not to recognize someone like you" said Ganon grimly, "although you are much more talkative than before." To my deep regret, he thought.  
Link laughed, although his bony face remained motionless:  
"How long have you been sitting here, mummy? I miss my wife and children, the fragrant milk of my cows, Her Majesty. I miss them all and I can not count the days that I spend away from them, waiting for the arrival of my heir. I think to myself - can I not rest even after death? And I answer...”  
"Shut up!” bellowed Ganon, with a distant surprise, noticing how much he had been shaken again by his awakened anger. "Go bother someone else, you disgusting little boy. What could you possibly know about duty and rest? I was brought into this world by…”  
"... A great goddess, who breathed life into you, and your life is an attempt to overthrow her and her sisters from their throne," Link said evenly, ignoring the frenzied demon king. "Stupid old man, I'm your brother, you said yourself that we are connected.”  
"Yes, I did! And now I tell you to leave me alone!” growled Ganondorf.

Link laughed:  
"It's ridiculous to hear this from someone who can’t wait to meet Nayru and Farore again. I asked you what do you see when you look into the void, and now I know - you're trying to catch a glimpse of hope. Well, I came only to find out your answer, and now I'm leaving, knowing full well that another boy clad in green will need me.”  
"Then go," growled Ganon.  
"I'm leaving, but before that," Link said calmly, "I'll disappoint you. Have you ever asked yourself, who else did the gods woke up in the sleeping Hyrule?”  
Ganondorf was petrified. Link stared at him, his only eye burning with dark humor.  
"Farewell, king of evil," said Link's voice, whose image was thinning, dissolving into the darkness. "I wish you to find peace and leave us all in alone."  
Ganondorf slowly raised his hand, looking at the golden sign. He was, frankly, in some confusion. He did not expect that the visit of the vile boy ... of Farore's son would have such an effect on him. Was it because ... he was telling the truth?  
Ganon looked again out of the windows of the castle into the black water, and, unexpectedly for himself, grinned.

He felt the movement of another soul, which he did not expect to see again. Link spoke the truth - the gods, it seems, didn’t woke him up to mock him, if his old enemy was awakened too, and the castle remained untouched - apart from the destruction that Ganon himself caused.  
"I will disappoint you"? " he said aloud with a sneer."This is... the best news I've heard in the last thousand years. I can not miss my chance. Not everything is lost… not yet."  
Behind him moved a certain figure, swaying, as if drunk. Ganon felt his lips stretch themselves in a grin.  
"Old memory," he was about to laugh.

***

"And you think it will work out this time?"  
"I do not think anything - I, as you know, prefer to act."  
"Yeah, I know, that's why we're always in this mess!"  
"Okay, you know what..."  
"Hey you! Both of you! Calm down, please. It's always like that with you two!"  
"Hmph."  
"I. Have. Nothing to do with it. I just want us to succeed."  
"We would have succeeded a long time ago, if your favorite didn't attacked Hyrule every hundred years!"  
"He was provoked!"  
"Yes, that's for sure - I even know who provoked him! Someone who sent him all these tempting dreams about the Triforce!"  
"I had to push them against each other, I thought a spark would run between them ..."  
"Uh-huh, it sure ran. Burned everything to the crisp..."  
"Hylia's angry at us," Farore said sadly. Din and Nayru disregarded the argument to look at their sister.  
"Well, what can we do," Din said coolly. "You can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs."  
"As it is now, Hyrule is far from perfect," said Nayru, "Our goal is to create a paradise on earth, not to indulge the already overgrown kingdom with imperialistic habits."  
"What fancy words you know," Din laughed.  
"I'm learning from the best..."  
"What, you went to Demise?"  
"And he talked my ears off."  
"Yeah mine too. Hylia this, Hylia that... he put his soul in your favorite, too. Even though he keeps saying he has nothing to do with it."  
"Nothing to do with it!" Din snorted. "Did he not look in the mirror? I can ignore the red hair and dark skin, but the title of lord of the underworld? He couldn't just give it to a stranger! It's his blood. What a villain. It's all his fault we can't succeed".

The goddess heaved a deep sigh. They wanted nothing more than to bring the Chosen Ones of the Triforce together, but they kept failing at it. The Chosen Ones continued to get stuck in their stupid, human problems, did not try to find a common language, and eventually someone killed someone, and it all started again. "What are we doing wrong?" They each asked same question. Despite the constant failure, they kept trying.

"You know what?" said once Nayru, looking thoughtfully at the flooded Hyrule.  
"Well?" Din asked grimly.  
"I have a feeling that in this branch everything will turn out okay".

Nayru ment the temporary branch in which they all responded to the requests of the royal family and sunk the whole kingdom together with the family. "I'm sorry, but Din and Nayru really want an omelette," Farore explained to the angry Hylia.  
"What makes you think that?" Din asked, sitting down beside her.  
Nayru knocked on the globe with her finger:  
"Oh, Din, and I thought you'd notice it sooner. Don't you see how sad Ganon is? I think that now he wouldn't say no to a friend."  
"He wouldn't say no to stabbing someone, either" said Din.  
"N-no, we don't need him to stab anyone," Nayru said thoughtfully. "We need him to think that the only way out is to work together with mine and Farore's champion."

Din looked at her chosen one, who was staring into the black nowhere with an extremely gloomy look.  
The goddesses were very bad at human psychology, but even then Din thought Nayru couldn't be right.  
"Who knows those humans," she mused, "We'll send a friend to him, and he'll make an... omelette out of them."  
"What's the difference," Nayru said with a wave of her hand. "If he kills another Triforce bearer, we'll hold him under the water for a couple of thousand years more, until he learns his lesson."  
"You already held him in the Twilight Realm, and in the Sacred Land," whined Farore, "And he did not become friendlier then! Why do you think water would work?"  
"But it does" Nayru said coldly. "He dresses and behaves like a proper gerudo male now. He even named his swords after his parents."  
"Man, he's bored," Din said sadly.  
"That's okay. We'll play with him soon enough".

***  
And so they did.


End file.
